


Light My Soul

by usachanbeccer



Series: TAZ Soulmate AU [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barry and Magnus are basically brothers okay, F/M, I love Julia okay, Magnus rushes a lot, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This is cute and short, she's the moving force of half this fic let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Magnus loved his soulmark, and he'll rush into anything once.a.k.a the Magnus/Julia Soulmate au that I've always wanted to write.





	Light My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the working title of this fic was "OH SHIT THIS THING HAS OTHER SOULMATES" because every working title in this series is gonna have a silly name I guess. Betcha didn't realize this was actually gonna be a series.

Magnus Burnsides loved his soulmark, it was in big, loopy letters colored in a soft lilac. It stretched across his back taking up most of his shoulder blades and he couldn’t find it any cooler if he tried. 

 

Magnus always jumped at the opportunity to show off his soulmark, boasting how his soulmate was going to be “the best”. The other kids seemed to disagree with him, what kind of soulmate called you a goof in the first meeting, anyway? Magnus didn’t pay them any mind, going on and on about how he and his soulmate would own a million dogs and be completely in love. 

 

The only kid that didn’t poke fun at his soulmark was his best friend Barry. When he was eight years old, he told Barry a secret. 

 

Barry and Magnus had spent the entire day running around the neighborhood for Barry’s science class homework. The two had stumbled into Barry’s home rubbing the sleep from their eyes and struggled to keep themselves awake long enough to finish the mac and cheese Barry’s mom had made them for dinner. She ended up calling Magnus’s dad to let him know both boys were currently fast asleep on her couch and she would have Barry walk Magnus home in the morning. 

 

When the clock read a little after three am, Magnus awoke from a nightmare. His eyes blown wide open and his mind racing as he frantically scanned the room until he saw Barry curled up on the other end of the couch. He launched himself at the older boy, clinging to his midsection as he choked back a sob. Barry was here and he was safe, it would be fine.

 

“Magnus? Are you okay?” Barry sluggishly asked, shifting his position to prevent the two of them from tumbling off the couch.

 

Magnus sniffed in response, “‘m fine. Just needed a hug...”

 

Barry sighed and reached for his glasses on the coffee table, sliding them on before shifting the two of them into a sitting position, never letting go of Magnus as he did.

 

“Was it the nightmare again?” Barry asked. Magnus had told him that ever since the divorce, he had been having the same nightmare. In the nightmare, Magnus's parents and friends were in the park having a picnic, but as soon as Magnus would get there they would disappear. This dream scared the little boy, where were they all going and why didn't they bring him with?

 

Magnus nodded, his face buried into Barry’s shoulder. Barry gave a knowing sigh, rubbing small circles into Magnus’s back in an attempt to comfort the boy. 

 

After a few moments Magnus mumbled into Barry’s shoulder again. 

 

“Come again, buddy?” Barry asked, leaning back to look at Magnus, who kept looking down despite himself. The boy was embarrassed by the question he wanted to ask, but nevertheless, Magnus rushed in.

 

“Do you think my soulmate is gonna leave like Daddy’s is?” 

 

Barry looked taken aback, Magnus looked back down, immediately regretting his decision to speak. He didn’t want to scare Barry off with his question, he didn’t want Barry to leave at all. 

 

“Nevermind, it was silly I-”

 

“Oh Magnus,” Barry just held the boy as long as he needed. 

 

The next morning, neither boy mentioned the nightmare to Barry’s mom or Magnus’s dad, and for awhile, they didn’t even mention it to each other. 

 

Despite that, Magnus knew that Barry would always be there like the big brother he never ha d.

 

***

 

Magnus had been in the workshop building sets for the play in order to get some extra credit for his Intro to Theatre class and all he really wanted was a nap, and maybe a pizza. Instead, when he walked in the room he found it already occupied by Lup and Barry. The two were on Barry’s bed watching something on his computer and giggling softly as they were practically morphed into one being. 

 

“Oh, hey guys, what’s going on?” Magnus asked, tossing his bag under his desk and flopping into the chair. Lup gave him a smile and tossed him some of the popcorn the two had been eating.

 

“We’re watching Groundhog Day,” Lup laughed as the popcorn hit Magnus in the nose.

 

“Why?”   


 

“Because it’s a masterpiece.”

 

“...it’s April, you guys,” Magnus laughed as the two of them fixed him with a glare.

 

“So?” They both asked him in unison, daring him to speak ill of the film.

 

Magnus didn’t get a chance to respond as his phone beeped at him, signalling a text coming in. 

 

“Oooo who’s that?” Lup teased as Magnus pulled out his phone.

 

“Probably Taako? He said he wanted to hang out this weekend.” Magnus shrugged as he dug around in his bag for his phone. When he finally found it he didn’t recognize the number.

 

“It’s from an unknown number?” Magnus informed the duo, unlocking his phone to read the message. 

 

“What does it say?” Barry asked, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

 

“The professor needs me to come back in to help move some lighting equipment.” Magnus stood and pocketed his phone and rushed out the door.

 

Magnus made his way to the theater and set to work bringing up the equipment to the booth, trying his best not to disturb the student in the booth seeming to program something.

 

When Magnus brought up the final board the girl gave a cheer and began to click away at the board already on the counter. Curious, Magnus stood off to the side, watching her work. 

 

After a few moments the girl leaned out the window and called out to the actors on stage, “Hold on stage! It’s going dark for a minute!” 

 

And just like that, the stage and house lights went out for a few seconds, but the girl kept clicking away. The lights only stayed dark for a few moments, turning from pitch black to yellow then to blue and then red and finally purple. 

 

“Oh shit! Those things have other colors!” Magnus laughed in disbelief, smiling at the girl as she looked at him incredulously. 

 

“I- of course they have other colors, you goof!” 

 

The girl went back to her work after that, clicking the lights back to rehearsal lights. 

 

“Thanks for holding!” She called out to the actors before turning to look at Magnus. 

 

“Okay sorry, I had to finish that up, now, who are you?” She seemed curious, looking Magnus up and down with her eyes, and despite being shorter than the man, Magnus was a little nervous, this was most likely his soulmate!

 

“I’m Meetnus, nice to mag you.” The girl had a beautiful laugh, which was currently being directed at Magnus. 

 

“I’m sorry, just, ‘Meetnus’?That’s not your name, right?” Her laughter was contagious, spreading to Magnus and soon the two were doubled over laughing at the situation.

 

“Sorry sorry, I’m Magnus and it’s nice to meet you,” Magnus held out his hand and grinned at her, using all the rustic hospitality that came with his small town background.

 

“I’m Julia, it’s nice to mag you,” she winked at him, grabbing his hand with a strong grip.

 

The two stood there awkwardly, neither quite sure what to say.

 

“So, well this was nice, I’ve gotta go.” And just like that, Magnus rushed out of the theater and away from Julia.

 

Magnus made it all the way to his dorm before he stopped. Crashing into the room, he was gasping for breath and mentally kicking himself, why did he just run out of there?!

 

“Magnus, you okay buddy?” Magnus looked up to see Barry standing next to him, concern written all over his face. 

 

“I am, possibly. I maybe met my soulmate and freaked out and left, I’m still trying to process what just went on?” Magnus leaned his hands on his knees, looked up to Barry and fixed him with a helpless look.

 

“Is it because of your nightmare?” 

 

Magnus blinked slowly, he had forgotten about his nightmares, they hadn’t happened since the night Barry held him and let him cry during a sleepover. But it made since the he was still afraid his soulmate would leave him right?

 

“Ah shit, you’re probably right.” Magnus groaned, flopping onto Barry’s bed and burying his face into the sheets.

 

Barry chuckled sadly, sitting on the bed next to the younger man and patting his back.

 

“Magnus, it’s okay, she was probably nervous after she realized you were soulmates,” Barry reasoned. Magnus turned his head to look at Barry with big puppy eyes and Barry nodded encouragingly. 

 

Soon after, Magnus’s phone began to ring. 

 

“Who’s calling you?” Barry asked, looking at Magnus as he fished in his pocket for his ringing phone. 

 

“Uh it’s unknown...” Magnus said, quirking an eyebrow up.

 

“Well don’t answ-” Barry didn’t get to finish before Magnus was answering the phone.

 

“Hail and well met, stranger, who’s calling?”

 

“Magnus? It’s Julia.”

 

Magnus bolted up, fixing Barry with wild eyes. Barry was so startled by the sudden movement that he accidentally fell off the bed.

 

“Magnus? Did you just, fall?” Julia asked and Magnus laughed nervously, giving Barry an apologetic look as the older man scrambled to a sitting position on the floor.

 

“No! I didn’t fall, my roommate did.” Magnus laughed. Julia laughed as well, the nerves clear in her tone.

 

“Oh, well is he okay?” 

 

“Barry? Yeah he’s fine, just fell off his bed.”

 

“Oh, well at least he’s okay?” Julia laughed again, seeming unsure of herself. This kicked Magnus into his hospitable mode, going on autopilot to forget his own nerves in the situation to make her more comfortable.

 

“So, what’s up? Need more lighting equipment moved?” Magnus asked, moving to help Barry stand. 

 

“What? Oh! No, we’re good here, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you kinda left in a hurry so I asked the director for your number and- sorry I’m only now realizing this is a little weird?”

 

Magnus laughed good naturedly, “no I’m flattered you care so much, Julia! But yeah, I’m uh, I’m good, it’s not everyday you meet your soulmate and I guess I just was so overwhelmed that I had to tell Barry...”

 

“Well, I was a little shocked too, I never thought that we’d be talking about lighting! So, listen, I’d love to get to know you a little more so do you think we could get something to eat? Or just hang out?”

 

Magnus nearly jumped up and down, he was still a lot afraid that things could go wrong with his soulmate, but he’d never know unless he tried. 

 

“Uh, sure! I’d love to! I’ll meet you at the theater and then we can go to the mall or something?” Magnus suggested, quickly grabbing his wallet from his bag and rushing out the door, ignoring Barry’s shouts asking him what was going on. 

 

The rest of the evening Magnus and Julia just got to know each other. They learned that they both loved woodwork and manual labor, Magnus learned that Julia was studying business to take over her family business of metal forging and woodworking but she had a soft spot for theatre and ran most of the backstage production values. Magnus told Julia about his dream to run a nonprofit for support animals and service dogs. The two clicked instantly, neither afraid to rush in and trust the other, hoping for the best and not afraid of trying.

 

When the mall closed, Magnus took them back to campus, walking Julia to her dorm in the crisp April night air. 

 

“Well, I had fun tonight! We should hang out more!” Magnus smiled down at Julia.

 

“I wish! I’m so busy in the theater I never get time to hang out!” Julia complained, digging in her bag trying to find her keys.

 

“Well then I’ll just join theater! I bet they could use more muscle backstage, and then we’d get to hang out more!”

 

Julia looked up at him, her eyes hopeful as she broke out in a playful grin, “I mean, I fill all our muscle needs quite well, but I wouldn’t say no to a little help.”

 

Magnus grinned widely, sweeping Julia up in a hug, “hell yeah! I’ll be at rehearsal tomorrow and you can teach me how to be a stage ninja!”

 

And just like that, the two knew that the universe made the right call, they were meant to be soulmates. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @is-this-mandatory on tumblr! And keep your eyes peeled for more, I'm getting back into the swing of things, I swear.


End file.
